Dinner With GLaDOS
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Part of my ChellDOS universe.  A humorous night in the lives of a homicidal AI and her mute lover/test subject.  Shoujo-ai.


Just another fluffy ChellDOS oneshot in the same universe as the last two, inspired by some fanart I saw. Enjoy.

Thanks to Chloe Kompton for more beta work!

Oh, and italics are usually Chell, and bold is Caroline.

I don't own Portal. Valve does.

* * *

><p>After an awesome day down in Old Aperture, Chell was headed back up GLaDOS's chamber. It was pretty fun, and Chell had a huge smile on her face. Once there, the AI looked up from a monitor.<p>

"You're back. Did you get what I asked for?"

Chell pulled off a small backpack she had been using recently for these 'extraction runs', as GLaDOS had put it, and she pulled out a CD.

"Good. Just put it in here."

At that, a disc drive came up from a floor panel. Chell almost skipped over to it, and she put it in. GLaDOS, however, eyed her suspiciously.

"What is wrong with you?"

Chell stopped and pulled out her communicator.

"_I had a good day. No injuries, and the test chambers were pretty epic. I heard more pre-recorded messages, too._"

"Did you record them?"

"_Yep. This should make Mom happy._"

"I hope so. Caroline is a constant annoyance. She seems to think that I don't show you enough affection for a lover."

Chell moved in for a hug, but GLaDOS tilted her chassis up so the test subject couldn't reach her. Chell pouted.

"_She probably means when you do that!_"

"What? I don't want your pudgy hands all over my frame. Who knows where they've been?"

"_That's just it. You ALWAYS know where I am. This is your facility, remember?_"

They had a slight staredown, and GLaDOS 'blinked' first by looking away. She sighed.

"Fine. You win."

Moving down slightly, Chell hugged her body tightly.

"Easy there! Watch the wires!"

At this, GLaDOS felt Caroline come back up in her consciousness.

"**See, this is what I was talking about! You two are adorable! I don't see why you don't let her hug you more often!**"

"Shut up."

Chell looked up, confused.

"Not you. Caroline...again."

Chell put her head back down.

* * *

><p>After some more cuddling, GLaDOS shooed Chell off to make herself some dinner. The test subject was getting tired of beans, so she had been working on a special project: a potato farm.<p>

She took an elevator back down into Old Aperture, where she had been growing some potatoes with some old flower pots and some custom-built (i.e. shoddy and bare-bones) grow lamps in an old abandoned office. They were ready for harvest.

When she got down there, Chell licked her lips. She was imagining all the different recipes she found for potatoes down there as she piled the fresh tubers into her backpack.

After she finished, she got nearby seeds out of a drawer, and some water from her canteen. Chell replanted all the pots, and then she took her bag to the elevator, and she headed back up to Main Aperture.

* * *

><p>After she finished cooking, Chell reentered GLaDOS's lair. The AI was running some self-diagnostics, so she was pretty bored.<p>

"Hey, you're back...what did you make for yourself?"

The food in question was in some covered plates, and Chell put them down to grab a small table that she brought with her in the elevator.

"My food. I'm starving."

"I doubt that, looking at how...healthy you are."

Chell ignored her as she set up the table, and GLaDOS helped out by grabbing the chair for her and setting it up. The test subject sat down, and she opened up the containers. She made herself baked potato skins, French fries, and some mashed potatoes.

GLaDOS exploded in hysteria.

"What are you doing?"

Chell looked up at her.

"_What are YOU doing? What's your problem?_"

"Those...those potatoes! Where did you get them?"

"_I grew them down there in one of the old offices._"

"W-why would you eat them?"

"_Why do you care?_"

"I was a potato once, remember?"

Chell blinked, then began to silently laugh so hard that she cried. GLaDOS felt like the Anger Core, and she activated her Slow Clap Mechanism.

"Ha. Very funny. I see how it is."

GLaDOS tilted upwards, refusing to look at Chell. Chell wiped the last of her tears away, and she texted her again.

"_You aren't a potato anymore, and I'm not going to put you in one anytime soon, so you can relax._"

GLaDOS still wouldn't look at her.

"_I'm sorry, all right?_"

The AI tentatively looked down at her, and she sighed.

"All right. Apology accepted."

Chell smiled, gave the robot a quick hug, and she sat down to eat.

* * *

><p>Alright, there you go. There will be a few more of these oneshots, so keep a look out for them.<p>

Also, can someone help me come up with a name for this universe? I need one to keep me from getting confused...

Please review!


End file.
